


Lost in Translation

by Brate



Category: Dirty Dozen (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeds and Feke land in enemy territory far from their team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

Leeds looked either way down the street. "Yeah…I think we're lost."

"We are not lost," Feke snapped. "I never get lost."

"Okay," Leeds agreed easily. "Then we're in the right place and the rest of the squad is lost."

"Shut up."

By the time they buried their 'chutes, the sun was creeping up over the horizon. 

"All right then, Mr. I'm Not Lost," Leeds said, "what do you think we should do about the situation?"

Feke pointed to a hill in the distance. "I say we climb that and try to get our bearings."

"Do you think it's a good idea for to advertise out presence?"

"We'll be stealthy," Feke said, already on the move. He paused and glanced back. "Well, I'll be stealthy, you'll be you." 

Leeds couldn't actually argue with that. 

It took them about twenty minutes to walk high enough for them to see the surrounding countryside. Unfortunately, the countryside did not include the rest of their team. But there was something… 

Leeds squinted and held up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Oh, man, please don't tell me—"

"That's our target," Feke confirmed. "Since there's no sign of the rest of us, we need to take them out."

"You want us to take out a dozen heavily-armed enemy soldiers, who—if they find us dressed in civilian clothes—will shoot us as spies."

"Which is why we have to get them first," Feke said reasonably.

"And how, oh reckless one, do you suppose we do that?"

Feke let his gaze wander around the area before his mouth curled up into a grin. "I have an idea."

"Why do those words make me wish I'd cut the parachute strings when I had the chance?"

****

Leeds stood at the edge of the devastation, head shaking in amazement. "I can't believe we pulled that off. And we're still alive!" He stumbled forward when Feke slapped him on the back. 

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me instead of whining the whole time." 

Leeds smiled. "Next time I'm jumping with Vern; at least if something goes wrong, he'll break my fall." His eyes flicked back and forth a few times before he turned to Feke. "You do realize we're still lost, right?"

Feke threw up his hands. "We're not lost!"


End file.
